Musa and Riven Ours
by BlackRosie
Summary: Musa and Riven Got In Another Fight,But What Musa Dont Know Is That All Riven Wants to do is Propose and when Musa sings a song about Riven and he hears it what will Riven Do? He Will Write One Back With a little help from The Winx and The Speacialists
1. Ours

Musa and Riven Ours and Other Songs- A Song-Fiction/Story

I Own Nothing

*Riven's P.o.v.*

I groan as i fall back onto my bed

I got in another fight with Musa...Why Do I Do This To Her?

I Love Her and if I Had Confidence I Would Do This i groan getting up and pulling a black box out of a drawer

~Just Then Helia Comes In~

Riven? Helia says

Yea Helia i turn back to him

Flora called and told me you and Musa got in a fight

I smirk but it turns into a frown as i sit back onto a chair

Well Dude Just Tell Her,You and Her Have Lasted 4 Long Years Dude I Know You Can Do It

I Guess So i shrug

Go Get Musa back Helia laughs and dont forget that box he smiles and walks out

He Knew! I think wide-eyed

But instead of Dealing with How He Found Out I went down to the garage and pulled out my Black Ferrari and drove to Love & Pet

Nothing Else On My Mind Except Musa...

*End Of P.o.v.*

~Musa's P.o.v.~

I wipe away a tear as i hug Pepe

I Love Him Pepe i sigh as i wander out to the balcony with him close behind

I locked myself in my bedroom with the girls trying to talk to me but i disagreed i needed time alone i did what made me happy

I Wrote a Song...

_Ours By Taylor Swift_

I hold back a few tears and start to sing

_Elevator Buttons and Morning Air_

_Strangers' Silence Makes Me Wanna Take The Stairs_

_If You Were Here we'd laugh about the vacant stairs_

_But right now My Time Is There's_

_Seems Like There's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

Musa was getting old memories of Stella Talking to her about Riven and Why Do I Go Out With Him Since He's a Ass But She Would Never Understand

_And The Verdict Comes From those with nothing else to do_

_The Jury's out,my choice is you_

_So dont you worry your pretty little mind_

_People Throw Rocks at things that shine_

_And Life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high,the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up there sleeves_

_Ghost from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And You'll say _

_Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks at Things That Shine_

_And Life Makes Love Look Hard_

_The Stakes Are High,The water's rough _

_But this Love is Ours_

Riven Heard Musa singing he was hiding under the balcony of Musa's Room

Did She Really Feel That Way Riven Thought and looked down at the box in his hands

I'll Do It i whisper and pulling out my phone i text the guys and the girls to schedule a Big Day For Tomorrow a The Frutti Music Bar

I'll Get You Back Musa Riven Smiles and COntinues to Listen To her

I Hear the Girls Squeel but it dont bother me i just continue singing

_And it's not their's to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your Hands Are Tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_'Cause I Love The Gap between Your Teeth_

_And I Love The Riddles that you speak_

_And Any Snide Remarks From My Father about your Tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And Life Makes Love Look hard_

_Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind_

_People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine_

_But they can't take whats ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The Stakes Are high,The Water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

A Single Tear falls from Musa's Midnight Blue Eyes as she walks back inside her room with Pepe Close Behind

Riven had a tear rolling down his cheek as well as he got back into his Car and drove off thinking I Will Make It Up To You Musa Just You Watch


	2. Fight For You

*Riven's P.o.v.*

I ran into the living room to find everyone

Bloom and Sky,Brandon,Flora and Helia,Timmy and Tecna and Layla and Nabu

Bloom said Stella dragged Musa shopping for a outfit for tonight

I was excited i must admit but i had no clue how to write a song,But Helia helped me with most of it and the girls with the feelings,Bloom being Stella's Best Friend Helped Pick Out My Clothes

I just thought Musa your in for a surprise

*End Of P,o,v But Its Musa's Now*

No Musa! Not That This! Stella yelled at me

I dont know why we were shopping or why the other girls didnt come

Stella Why Are We Here? i ask her

Why Me and You Can't Go Shopping Together? she giggled

No Cause 1 I Hate Shopping i frown

Well Its Going to Be a great night i can tell Dawling Now Here She says piling about a million dresses and outfits in my hands as i walk into the dressing room

This will be a long day i frowned as i closed the door

I finally got some clothes and Stella FINALLY decided if they were good enough

I got a Black Tank Top that stopped at my gut and had red Glittery Music Notes On It with Black tight skinny jeans and red glittery heels it was to shiny for my liking but then she dragged me to a salon and i groaned it was already like 7 something and were still going

The People In There DId My Nails and Straightened My Hair,curled my bangs and Stella begged them to let her do my make-up so they eventually did

Stella pushed me into the bathroom and tossed the clothes she bought for me and i was surprised she carried her own bags

I smirked as i looked at myself in the mirror My Hair was down with bangs curled with pale red eyeshadow and ruby lips with the black top with the red music notes and the black skinnys with those ridiculously high heels with music note earings

I was wobbling but we finally made it to the car and i thought we were going home cause i couldnt take anyone seeing me in this But we stopped at The Frutti Music Bar

I wobbled in and saw the gang there as they looked at me

MUSA! You Look Beautiful Bloom giggles

Yea Thats What You Think But I'm In So Much Pain i frown

The Girls Laughed and Snickered What! I yelled and they just wandered off with there Boyfriends

The Only One Missing Was Riven

Where Was He? Wait Why Do I Care! i frowned as a tear rolled down my cheek I Do Care i whimper til i heard his voice

This Song's For a Speacial Girl Of Mine I Just Hope She Can Forgive Me Though and I'm Just Hoping She's Out There i looked up and saw Riven up there a Guitar in his hand,dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows,black jeans and white suede shoes i havent seen him wear since Who Knows When

A Spotlight Hit Me ANd I could feel it i looked up and saw TImmy there

This Song Is For That Girl My Musa he smiles at me and i smile back

_Fight For You(Feat Iyaz) By Stevie Hoang_

He had Nabu Singing with him i guess for back-up

_[Nabu]_

_It's gonna take a lot_

_TO drag me away from you_

_There's Nothing That _

_100 Men Or More COuld Ever Do_

_Just like the way down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time_

_But I Know You're Worth FIghting For_

_[Riven]_

_I'll fight for you_

_Oh Ohh_

_I'll fight for you_

_Oh Ohh_

_I'll fight for you_

_[Nabu in the building]_

_Oh Ohh_

_I'll fight for you_

_Oh Ohh_

_Girl i know everywhere we go_

_They don;t wanna see us together_

_Girl just don't take your love away_

_Cause I'm willing to do whatever_

_Cause i don't wanna see you cry_

_GIrl,I Just wanna be your guy_

_Just know that it will be alright_

_Cause as Lovers we'll prepair to fight_

_Cause Baby i don't wanna go another day_

_And I don't wanna see another face_

_I'm Not gonna let them tear us down_

_I'm doing this song, you know_

I blushed as the girls where trying to reach Riven But Just SHook his head and started going down the steps of the stage and walking towards me

_[Nabu]_

_I'll fight for you_

_It's gonna take a lot_

_To drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that _

_100 men or more could ever do_

_Just like the way down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time_

_But I know you're worth fighting for_

_Let's Go!_

Riven made his way down to the spotlight where i was and i turned to the girls who were giggling

_[Riven]_

_What they say_

_It don't even matter_

_Cause they don't really understand_

_What we have is gonna last forever_

_And I'mma do the best i can_

_Cause I don't wanna see you cry_

_Girl,I Just wanna be your guy_

_Just know that we will be alright_

_Cause as lovers we'll prepair to fight_

_Cause baby I don't wanna go another day_

_And I don't wanna see another face_

_I'm not gonna let them tear us down_

_I'm doing this song, You Know_

_[Nabu]_

_I'll fight for you_

_It's gonna take a lot_

_To drag me away from you_

_There's Nothing that_

_100 men or more could ever do_

_Just like the way down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time_

_But I Know your worth fighting for_

_[Riven]_

_Now if you got someone_

_That's worth fighting for_

_Don't let Nobody hold you down _

_Let Me Hear You Say ooo,ooo,ooo_

_(Ooo,Ooo,Ooo)_

_Say ooo,ooo,ooo_

_And If You Find Someone_

_That's worth dying for_

_The One You Can't Live without _

_Let Me Here You Say ooo,ooo,ooo_

_(Ooo,ooo,ooo)_

_Ooo,ooo,ooo_

_(Ooo,ooo,ooo)_

_I don't wanna go another day_

_And i don't wanna see another face_

_I'm not gonna let them tear us down_

_I'm doing this song,you know_

_[Nabu] _

_I'll fight for you_

_It's gonna take alot _

_To drag me away from you_

_There's Nothing that _

_100 men or more cold ever do_

_Just like the way down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time_

_[Riven]_

_But I Know Your Worth Fighting For_

Riven held my hand and i blushed as the girls cheering for him groaned

I look down a Riven and he says And This Love Is Ours and i blush madly You heard that i smirk at him he jus nods his head laughing

Why Did You Do All of This Just To Apologize? i ask

Because Well Musa

You Make Me Happy he says and I Love You,You Taught Me Not TO Be Mad all the Time and Make My Life 100% Better Musa Your Different from the other girls and i Love You For That and Thats Why

Riven got down on one knee and pulled out a black box

Musa of Melody Will You Marry Me? he smirk at her as he opened the black box and i saw a Silver Ring with a Red Ruby Inside of It a tear fell out of My Midnight Blue Eyes and I placed her palms against my mouth

Of Course Riven! I Smiled and jumped into his arms

*Riven's P.o.v.*

I laughed as i caught Musa in my arms

The Musa of Melody is going to be my wife and I can't wait

We walked over to the gang with the girls crying and the guys with a handful of tissues

Dawling! I can't belive you are getting married Stella yelled in that annoying voice But i took one look at Musa and smiled again she had the ring on her finger

Good Job Dude I Knew You could do it Helia laughed at me

So Girls? Musa asked

Before Everyone Starts Arguing

Nabu Your My Best Man I say

And Flora,Tecna and Layla Your The Bridesmaids

Good Enough? Musa smiles

Yay! Can I design the Bridesmaids dresses Please Musa Stella yells at her

Sure Stella She smiles i want them red Musa laughed and hugged me

I Love You Riven she smiles

I Love You Too Muse


	3. Wedding Day

*Musa's P.o.v.*

I was laughing with Flora,Tecna and Layla as we waited inside the room

I Hope You And Riven Last A Long Time Musa Flora smiles,So Do I Flora i say to her

Oh We Have To Go See You Soon Layla laughs and starts walking with the Red Roses In her Basket and The Dresses Stella made look Really Great

They were strapless Red Dresses with a Gold Japenese Flowers going up it

I smiled at myself in the mirror

I had a white floor length high to low wedding dress it left a trail and they could see my legs i had white heels on and my hair down and curled

Just Then My Father Walked In

You Sure About This Musa My Father chuckled

Yes Father I'm Sure i smile at him,he gave Riven his blessing and we were getting married

Alright Then Musa Come Here he smiles as i rush over to him as he puts down my viel

*End of P.o.v But Riven's now*

I hated Weddings But This Time Its My Own and I'll Live Cause Im Getting Married to My One and Only Muse

I turned behind me to see Nabu in a Black Tuxedo and in the front row was The Girls and The Guys

I heard the Music Play and I Looked Up, I saw The Flower Girl It was My Little Sister Heidei she wore a little pale pink dress with rose petals in her basket

Then I saw My Little Brother Antonio he had the rings on a Ruby Pillow and dressed in a little Tuxedo

I saw Layla First

Then Tecna and Then Flora

I wasn't paying attention til i heard people standing up and mine an Musa's Song Played

I Looked Up Joyfully and Saw Musa,My Soon TO Be Wife

I smiled at The Beauty Hidden Behind her Viel and saw her Father with a Big Smile

Treat Her Well He says to me as he hands me Musa

Dearly Beloved We Are Gathered Here Today For The Wedding Of Musa of Melody and Prince Riven of Celesto

If There are Any Arguments About THese Two Being Wed Please Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

So Do You Musa of Melody Take Riven Celesto To Be Your Lofely Wedded Husband

I Do Musa smiled and turned to me

And Do You Riven Take Musa or Melody to Be Your Lofely Wedded Wife

I Do i smile as i turn to Musa

Well Then You May Now Kiss The Bride and Musa and Riven Kiss

Well Melodians and Celestians I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife and The New King and Queen Of Celesto and a Giant applaude sounded

Musa and Riven Ran Down The Aile and Walked Ouside to a WHite Limo as The WInx and Speacialists Piled in

Throw The Bouquet! Stella laughs as Musa Throws It Backwards

And It Lands In Tecna's Hands

Ooooo Bloom laughs as Tecna lets Off a Slight Blush

Musa and Riven Sat Together In The Limo Hands Intertwined

I Love You Musa Riven whispered in Her Ear

I Love You Too Riven She Whispered Back

And This Love Is Ours Musa smiles

And I'll Fight For You RIven laughs


	4. The Celesto Family

*Riven's P.o.v.*

I was running at Musa's Side as They wheeled the wheelchair to the Emergency Room Until they Were Inside

I LOVE YOU MUSA! I yelled before those doors shut and i saw her Midnight Blue Hair FLying in the air

I just frowned as i walked back to the Waiting Room Alos The Boringest Place On Gardenia For Me

I walked in and saw Ho-Boe,The WInx and The Guys

Bloom who was Pregnant with a Baby Girl who SKy and Her Have Decided to Name Belle

Stella who was Pregnant with a Baby Boy who They decided to Name Matthew

Flora who had a Son named Max and was Preganant with a Baby Girl Who Will Be Named Rose

Tecna who was Pregnant with a Daughter who they named Elizabeth

And Layla and Nabu who already had a daughter were just talking

Hey Guys,WHat are you doing here?

We Heard Musa Was Having a Kid Ho-Boe smiles

Well i only told... i thought and turned my heel to face The WInx

FLora! i yelled as Flora came out with Max her 6 year old son

Yes? She Smiles

You TOld Them! I yelled at Her

No Musa Told Us She laughed

Oh Sorry Then I sigh and fall backwards into the chair

I Hope She'll Be Ok i sigh

Well Riven Most of Child Births The Mother Dies Tecna says and everyone glares at her

Now Im Scared RIven says and The Speacialsits have never heard that from Riven before

~1 and a half Hour Later~

I was trying to stay awake i was watching the girls who were asleep with there kids the only one still awake was Aqua who was texting madly

I rolled my eyes and in the corner of my eye i saw the doctor and bounce up

IS MUSA OK! i yell at his face

Yes She Is She Gave Birth to a Beautiful Baby Girl He Says

Now WHich one of you is her Husband He says waking up everyone

I am i say Can I see her? i ask

Of Course But She's The One WHo Wanted tO See You and I Just Ran Past Him already rushing to the room

SHES IN ROOM 150 He Yells

I Heard 150 and ran

148...149...150! I smile running in to see Musa Holding a Ruby Blanket In Her Arms and i walk over to her

I stand by Musa who was looking at the baby

She's Very pretty i smile

The Baby Had Pale Skin with a few Maroon Hairs

I smile as i look down at her and pretty soon that peace was interupted by the Guys and the Winx,Ho-Boe and Surprisingly My Parents Dressed in There ROyal Garb

I frown as i facepalmed myself

So My Grand Daughter My Father and Mother say as they look over the blanket and see her

She's Adoreable My Mother says

She Really Is You Chose a Good Wife My Father says and My Mom Hits him in the back of his head and i just snicker

So...Musa? What's her Name? Stella grins

I'm THinking about Melody Musa smiles and the baby giggles

She Likes Her Name I smile as i look down to her as she opens her small Midnight Blue Eyes

Aww Stella smiles

Well We Have To Go "Deal with Something" Bloom smiles as she walks out with Sky

Me Too! Stella smiles wandering out with Brandon Close Behind

I Guess Imma Go To Flora laughs and pulls Max's hand with Helia holding everything and i was laughing

Tecna and Timmy Left a Long TIme Ago and Layla,Nabu and There daughter Aqua ran out except Aqua who accidently walked into the wall next to the door and i was just laughing my ass off

Musa glared at me and i stayed quiet and a Nurse dressed in a Ruby Outfit came in and asked us

Do You Want a Picture? She said

Uhm No Thanks i sigh

Oh Comon Riven Please Musa smiles at me

Oh FIne Just Because She's My Only Daughter and Your My Only "Queen" i laugh

Let's Take a Picture Then I smile at the Nurse whose name was Elexa

Ok Then How ABout You The Dad Sit SLightly Next To The Mom and Show off The Baby's Face Now Wrap Your Arm Around Her like during one of those Drive-In Movies

Now The Young Woman was Very Excited To Have a Winx in the Hospital

Now Do Me a Favor Mr and Mrs. Celesto

What? I groan

Say WINX! and i just laugh WINX! i smile

The First Picture with Riven Smiling a "True Smile"


End file.
